


并发症

by RandomForest



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 贱虫。注：贱对虫单箭头，不是爱情故事





	并发症

他举枪对准了那颗蛛网脑袋。英雄身后是敞开的窗，交融的橙紫色霓光流进了房间，薄薄的雾气绕在他们身边。

“脱衣服。”

眼前的年轻人听从了命令，他在潮湿的空气里曲起膝盖，褪干净身上的衣物。他的腹部有一条伤痕，新鲜的血红色，横穿过外斜肌。他折起双臂，手指抓住敷在下巴的织物。

“不，等等，别脱面罩……”

来不及了，他已经掀去了面罩，下面空无一物，故障的电子信号勾勒着脸部轮廓闪烁。

韦德吓醒了，宿醉感紧跟了上来。他只睡了四小时，最近的睡眠质量不好。他现在希望自己从未拨通过好邻居蜘蛛侠的求救热线，这样他就不会这么频繁地恐慌发作。他该找他的医生，去酒吧找一段艳遇，任何人都好，总之不该是蜘蛛侠。

这不能全怪他，他在提议的时候心里根本没有什么期待，就像他在讲笑话时也不指望所有人都能听得懂。但是，小蜘蛛为什么不像其他人那样拒绝他？拒绝很容易，他只要讲一句，算了吧，死侍，你已经没的救了，附带一个嫌恶的表情，他就会轻松离开，这对他们俩都好。因为韦德也是随口说说，他根本没有计划，连心理建设都没有。可是那只小虫子认真地考虑了他的胡话，并且回答，我很高兴你能有这样的想法，我们试试吧。

“我不想试了。”三天后韦德说，而蜘蛛侠猛拍他的脑袋，砸出了一堆亮黄色星星。

“没门！你不能就这样逃走然后浪费我们过去的整整三天！你得坚持下去，韦德。”小蜘蛛用胳膊夹着他在空中荡来荡去。

他开始讨厌这个自己报班的暴力违法事件戒断课程了，他厌倦他的雇佣兵生活只是一时的逃避情绪，他怎么可能永远厌烦？它早就是他的一部分了。他就不该在这个时候去找蜘蛛侠的。

行为的过度约束使他浑身不舒服，他没法完全按照蜘蛛侠的准则做事，但同样的，他也不想让他失望——尤其是当小蜘蛛睁大眼睛表扬他并对他有所期待的时候。

“你最好别对我有任何期待，小蜘蛛，你必须把心中的期望值降得很低很低，比如0.01%，这样你才不会被我气到引发各种危险疾病。” 

“多谢关心，我认为我的心理承受能力比你想得要强很多，而且你可没法控制我的心情——我自己都没法！”年轻人晃了一下脑袋，又说，“实际上，我对你的期望值大概只有37%，也不算太高吧？”

他观察着小蜘蛛介于少年与青年的声音与身材——他很可能只是个大学生。韦德现在真的认为他们凑在一起是个坏主意。“已经高得过分了，相信我。建议你减掉38%，这对你的心脏和心血管都好。”

“不。”小蜘蛛不满地蹙眉，“你为什么害怕别人对你抱有期待呢，韦德？”

“我没有害怕，我只是……情愿不要。你想从我嘴里听到些什么，男孩？就因为我是个顽固的自说自话的怪胎，没有为什么。”韦德踩着一片叶子，“能让我走了吗？我们这样下去什么都不会改变的。”

小蜘蛛侧过头看了他一会儿，他的眼神藏在透镜下。“不行。我们坚持下去看看会发生什么。”

“什么都不会发生，除了你发怒的次数会在一个月里爆炸性增多。”

韦德只说对了一半，刚开始小蜘蛛的确是怒气冲冲的，他抓着韦德表达对他一系列举动的难以理解，而韦德在他说到一半时就走神岔开了话题，然后被蜘蛛侠疯狂摇晃就像一个正在运行的榨汁机。他常常用蛛丝拽过韦德，把他从这头扔到那头，或者干脆捆住他牵着走。这样的时光持续了大半个月，接着，奇迹般的，小蜘蛛渐渐冷静下来。他开始习惯韦德说的话和他的做法，他在原本会发火的场合下保持沉默，再简短地说一句，闭嘴，韦德。他越来越擅长赶在韦德做出些疯狂的事之前阻止他，他不再吼他，也不再用蛛网限制他的动作，他的双手落在韦德的肩膀上轻按着，缓慢地施加压力，把他拉到自己身后。

他不知道该对这些看起来很亲密的肢体接触做出什么样的反应。他只觉得自己也该回应点什么，于是他把手放到小蜘蛛优美的凹进去的后腰上，顺着这条弯曲的滑滑梯往下滑……

“你为什么把手放在我的屁股上？”小蜘蛛危险地眯起眼睛，掐住了他的手腕。

“呃，因为它们看起来是个能搭把手的绝妙位置？”韦德往回缩着手，“疼！要断啦！”

越不让他做的事他就越想做。韦德开始时不时地从后面飞快地打一下那个弹性十足的圆屁股，小蜘蛛终于又开始生气了。

“别生气，宝贝，你也可以打我的屁股啊。”韦德冲他撅起臀，“我很乐意被你打的！”

“我才不想跟你互相打屁股。”小蜘蛛尖声说，“那也太奇怪了！”

他挺喜欢跟小蜘蛛毫无主题地斗嘴聊天，谈什么都好，只要是无意义的东西他就挺喜欢。一旦蜘蛛侠决定点评他最近的行为，他就坐不住了。那时男孩就会抓住他的手臂问你去哪儿，韦德诚实地回答他要去任何不是这里的地方，接着他机灵的小英雄就会哼笑着说，那好啊，我们换个地方继续谈。

蜘蛛侠好好地跟他沟通，试图找出他们最主要的分歧点并说服他。男孩的确是个耐心的好老师，他讲着俏皮话鼓励他，又悄悄拍他的背安抚他。

尽管如此他还是杀了人。

人头上的弹孔在冒烟，尸体摔到脚边与他对视，他大张的嘴巴无声地吐出一句话——你杀人了。近乎爆裂的死人眼珠转动着，虹膜上快速滚动着一排排字，你完了。看，这就是你，死侍。你搞砸了。焦虑发慌的情绪以最快的速度淹没了他，神经功能正在发生紊乱。恐惧伴随着无数种臆想的声音浮动在空中，他握枪的手微微发抖，心跳快得像一只蜂鸟。韦德都不记得自己是怎么离开的了，他像是沉入了深海，男孩大喊的声音和警笛声都离他很远。唯一可以肯定的是他绝对让蜘蛛侠失望透顶了。

尝试失败，结果糟糕。他该远离小蜘蛛的生活，以免把他害得更惨。他甚至都打算找新活了——重新做回他的雇佣兵，做他最拿手的事。他需要尽快忘掉这一个月，恢复到他的最佳状态。

“韦德，你在吗？”他真是一位称职的邻家英雄，居然还上门拜访他，并且还没经过他同意就从窗口跳了进来。

“你走吧，小蜘蛛，就像我说的一样——什么都不会发生。别把时间浪费给我了。”韦德低头等了几秒，发现男孩大步地朝他走近，他条件反射地举起了枪。

“你不会对我开枪的。”蜘蛛侠笃定地说，又挪过来两步，“我的蜘蛛感应都没叫。”

“好吧，但它还是有可能走火的，对吗？”韦德的枪已经快顶上男孩的胸膛了，他下意识地往后缩了一点。

“听起来很危险。”小蜘蛛的手指爬向了枪托，他慢慢地握住它，连同韦德的小指一起，“我们先把它放到一边好吗？”

他被这种轻柔的接触迷惑了，任由男孩裹着他的手往旁边拉，他掰开他的手指拿走了武器。韦德坐在床边低垂着脑袋，小蜘蛛没有办法，只能蹲下来抬头去看他的脸。

雇佣兵被这个动作吓了一跳，他一下子僵直起上半身。

“我看到了，他差点就冲人质开枪了。今晚的事不能怪你。”男孩用双手拍了拍他的手背，他离得自己很近，热乎乎的身体紧贴着他的腿。

“不怪我，认真的？你说这话自己能信吗？”韦德不自在地扭开头，被小蜘蛛拍过的地方像是绵软地陷了下去，他收回发麻的手撑在两侧。

“你只是太快就冲这些要害开枪了。你的身体已经习惯了。”男孩像一只真正的蜘蛛那样蹲在他面前，他瞟着他折叠紧绷的腿部肌肉和腹股沟的轮廓，有点集中不了注意力。

“别害怕，韦德，我们继续尝试。”小蜘蛛停了几秒，不确定地补上一句，“好吗？”

“不好。我现在不想要这个了。”韦德想从蜘蛛侠的热度下逃离，这个阴暗腐坏的房间里唯一的温暖源，他的身体像是存在着引力，无形之中逼迫着韦德坠向他。“听着，我很抱歉我给你带来这么多麻烦，我欠你的，小蜘蛛，我以后会尽量补偿你，但不是现在——现在我需要酒精，安眠药和黄片来放空我的大脑。”

“不，你现在需要一个拥抱。”男孩站起来把他带进怀里，有力的双臂拥住他的肩背，“你会好起来的。”

他想说不会的。但是他说不出来。他的脑袋紧靠在男孩的胸口，那颗心脏扑通扑通地在他耳朵边蹦跳。他陷在蜘蛛侠的体温里，血和汗味钻进他的鼻子，如此鲜活，甜蜜，挠得他每一根神经都又痒又晕。他最终还是决定抬起双手试着回抱他，但正在这时男孩松开了双手，退远了一步。

“我们明天见，韦德。如果你不出现，我就过来找你。”小蜘蛛是这么宣布的。

第二天，韦德没有赴约，他只是想看看男孩会不会跟他说的一样过来找他。过了半小时，他还能镇定地擦拭武士刀，给他的武器上枪油。一个小时后，他就只是纯粹地在烦躁不安了。他走来走去，把食物残渣扫落在地，在马桶前点火，还一枪打爆了突然响起来的手机。小蜘蛛一定是死心了，他放弃了自己。是啊，就算是蜘蛛侠也不可能给他这么多次机会。操！他脑子有什么毛病一定要待在这个垃圾窝里？他真的自以为是地觉得小蜘蛛会在乎他？

他为自己感到羞愧和耻辱。他盯着那面脏得蒙着血迹和灰尘的镜子说，你白痴得让人发笑。

接着，男孩出现了。他借着蛛丝的惯性轻巧地穿过那扇打开的窗子荡进来，他的双腿往两侧敞开，极具力量地蹬着空气，又迅速地并拢，落在他面前。

“我不敢相信你真的没来！”男孩气势汹汹地说。而韦德像是得救了似的放声大笑起来，他笑得弯下腰，握在拳头里的碎玻璃把他的皮肉割得鲜血淋漓，他太快乐了，他简直想抱起小蜘蛛转三圈。

“你，你怎么了？”蜘蛛侠被吓到了，他小心翼翼地凑过来，很快注意到他滴血的左手，“你的手……”

“完全没事！我只是太久没受伤了，疼痛让我感觉真实。”韦德扔出了被染红的玻璃，“你真的来找我了。”

“韦德，别告诉我你是故意的。为了等着我来找你？”对方看起来有些困惑，但没有责怪他。他拍着蜘蛛侠的小屁股随意地讲了一句你不知道被人记挂着的感觉有多好，听了这句话男孩露出了难过的表情。

他们一起吃了热狗和肉卷，帮助丢了钥匙的老奶奶，救下过马路险些被车撞的孩子。琐碎的，再简单不过的小事，蜘蛛侠做得很熟练，即使他并不能每次都收到道谢。他觉得跟在这个小英雄身边做些普通的事挺不错的。他能好起来的，当他们俩并排坐在楼顶吹风时，他甚至觉得马上就会有好事发生在他身上。

前提是他没有迷恋上小蜘蛛。当他意识到已经太晚了。

他看到了男孩长什么样。在夜晚的城市光晕下，他的眼睛看起来是热烈的赤褐色，他打卷儿的头发在空气里流动，柔软地在耳廓边和颈后绕着圈圈。他抿着嘴，下唇泛起透明的水光，像一块被含过的水果糖。英雄面罩下是一个活生生的男孩，他是这么真实，就在自己的身边。

韦德捂住双眼，小蜘蛛的面貌在漆黑的眼睑幕布里重映，他是他私人影院的主角，而他是台下唯一的观众，在他自己的脑袋里，他可以尽情地回忆和欣赏他的男孩。

“韦德？没关系，你可以看我的脸。”小蜘蛛去拉他，指关节收拢在他的腕部，“你不知道我的身份，只是看到我的脸而已，这没什么大问题。”

“问题很大啊。”他反驳。他的心脏快要融成滚烫的糖浆和可可液流走了。他全身上下都在发热，他又想起那天晚上的拥抱，他想逃离，又想抓紧不放。

他开始频繁地梦到小蜘蛛。那些纯洁又肮脏的想法暴露在每一个关于男孩的美梦与噩梦里。他被流下的眼泪唤醒，被下半身的硬度唤醒，无数次在半夜想着他自慰。他躺在积满污垢的单人床上摊开手掌，丑陋的疤痕被混浊的体液打湿，这是他的罪证。他知道这是不对的，但他无法停止。至少幻想不会伤害到任何人，不是吗？

他想象着男孩制服下年轻美好的身体，他脱得一丝不挂站在自己的面前，那对赤裸的膝盖互相摩擦着。他甜美地笑着走向他，张开双腿坐在他的胯间，紧翘的臀部蹭着他的下体。

韦德朝自己的手心开了一枪。痛感让他彻底清醒过来，血液混合着残留的精液从穿空的洞里流出去，他在黑暗中注视着愈合的伤口，血洞一圈一圈地缩小。他喝了更多烈酒，服下更多的药，总算换来几小时平静的睡眠。

一段时间过去，他荒谬的梦终于也延续到了现实。他上街的时候发现所有人都变成了他心爱的男孩。他们长着同一张脸，露出可爱的笑容。那个卖他玉米卷的男孩也是小蜘蛛的模样，他抽着鼻子，雀斑在阳光下闪耀。

“你这几天不太对劲。”真正的小蜘蛛出现时，其他人又变回了原样，韦德吃惊地环顾周围，然后被男孩掰着脑袋转过去，“你在听我说话吗，韦德？”

“在听，我只是……”韦德不可避免地注意到他紧身衣下完美的肌肉曲线，他回想起昨晚的梦，脸上烧了起来，“我的脑袋有点晕了，可能最近太热了还是怎么的，制服让我发狂，我真的该穿着那件‘放屁就是我的超能力’的文化衫跟你见面的。”

小蜘蛛笑出声，他赞同地点点头说：“是啊，天气一热就难受得要命，我的制服被汗黏得又臭又脏，我现在就想回家洗个澡。”

毫无疑问，男孩把他当朋友，真诚友善地对待他，帮助他，但这只会令他更难受。他没法心安理得地享受这一切。他不能就这样不上不下地度过每一天，他得把自己的想法告诉小蜘蛛，他知道他令人作呕——被一个疯狂又丑陋的雇佣兵爱上，没有比这更倒霉的事了。但他还是想坦白告诉他，藏着这份感情只会让他更鄙视自己。

小蜘蛛揭下面罩咬了一口三明治，他的头发闷在里面太久，已经被汗水打湿大半，软绵绵地贴在脸上。他甩了甩脑袋眯着眼吹风，抬起手背擦去额头上的汗珠。

现在就说吧，结束这一切，结束他人生中的意外。告别他无望的见不得人的爱意，回到死侍的正常轨道上来。

佣兵看着广告牌变换的灯光，看着他的靴子以及离他有几十层楼那么远的地面，一部分的他已经纵身跳下去了。

“小蜘蛛，我爱你。”他说，然后吻住了男孩。

蜘蛛侠的嘴唇软得像一朵云。他尝到了一点沙拉酱的味道。

他没有继续深入，他被男孩惊讶地推开了，对方的脸颊因为惊慌和不知所措而涨得通红，他被吓得不轻。

韦德飞快地闭紧眼睛不去看他的表情，恐惧和慌张像两个黑色的巨人如此轻易地把他踩在脚底碾成粉末。但他不后悔。即使他这么惹人恶心，他还是想吻他，告诉这个男孩他爱他。

“对不起！韦德，我没法回应你的感情，”先道歉的是小蜘蛛，他努力稳住发颤的声音，试着让自己游移不定的视线落在佣兵身上，“我……我心里有喜欢的人。我没有想到你对我……但是，谢谢你。”

小蜘蛛总是公平地爱着所有人，那么是哪个幸运的女孩或男孩被他放在了心上呢？韦德想象着对方的模样，情绪慢慢冷却下来。汗液还紧紧地黏着他的后背，人来人往的地面和街灯被他的眼睛拉近焦距，他努力克制住脑袋里最简便的逃避念头，用尽量轻松的语气回复蜘蛛侠。

“完全别在意我，小蜘蛛，真的！我从来不指望能得到什么回应——这才是最正常的。只是因为……我想告诉你，我想让你知道。就是这样，没别的了。”

他不是非要把他们的关系变得尴尬，但他想不出更好的办法。至少说出来让他彻底放松了。

这只是普通的一天，他得不到任何期望的爱，唯一做成的事就是破坏掉他和蜘蛛侠的友谊。他该带着他的精神疾病和腐坏的身体一起离开这儿，用酒精和药物暂时麻痹他发疼的心脏，他该急切又烦躁地痛哭一场，然后冲自己的脑袋开一枪。

FIN


End file.
